the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodiac Showdown
'''Zodiac Showdown '''is an zodiac fighting game created by MaxGomora1247, it is similar to Elemental Blitz. Gameplay The gameplay format is 2.5D.Like Elemental Blitz, there is a mechanic in the game called Zodiac Skills, which consists of two types of moves. One is the Zodiac Effect, which is like the V-Triggers in Street Fighter V. Another is the Zodiac Counter which you can say is like a combo of the V-Reversals in SFV and the Power Crushes in Tekken 7. There is a limit breaker called Zodiac Assault. These are akin to the Rage Arts in Tekken 7 in which your character does an automatic combo technique that then gets followed up by his/her Zodiac techniques. In story mode, after winning six matches, the seventh match is the tournament finals where you fight your rival before moving to the eighth match in which you fight Zhurong. Afterwards, the ninth match will have you, depending on which character, pitted against either Chao Lin, Daji, Xiang Yoa or Xing Tian. After fighting either one of these guys, that's when you fight against Gong Gong. With Gong Gong, you fight him in two rounds just like with the other characters. However, after winning enough rounds, you fight Gong Gong's true dragon form. It is big inspiration of Elemental Bitz for this project. Story Many centuries ago, the Chinese water god dragon Gong Gong, tired of running minor tasks for the Emperor, rebelled against Heaven and rampaged across China, dammning up water and polluting the land. However, he was defeated by Zhurong, the god of fire, and was sent into exile at Buzhou Mountain. But Gong Gong has now returned and plans to eradicate all life on Earth and rebuild it in his own image. Concerned about mankind's future, Zhurong needed a special ally to help him in his fight against Gong Gong. To do this, he created the Zodiac Tournament, where those who he randomly chooses partake and the champion gets to ally with him in stopping the dragon god. Characters Playable * Alice Bellamy: A British girl who is the daughter of a rich businessman. Her Zodiac is the Rabbit. * Andrew Hall: A writer who's looking for inspiration for a new story. His Zodiac is the Pig. * Charlotte Williams: A zookeeper with a huge love for animals. Her Zodiac is the Monkey. * David Lao: The poster boy of the game, who is a Chinese-American teen and prodigy of his father's dojo. His Zodiac is the Dragon. * Emily "Emmy" Murphy: A young aspiring singer and otaku. Her zodiac is the Ram. * Jiichiro Harada: A Japanese delinquent who's been in and out of Juvie many times and wants to change his life. His Zodiac is the Rat. * Jina Kwon: An Korean Schoolgirl who met David during a trip to America and was inspired to take up fighting by him. Her Zodiac is the Dog. * Matthew Collins: David's American rival and best friend. His Zodiac is the Tiger. * Roberto Guzman: A Mexican chef who plans to open his own restaurant. His Zodiac is the Rooster. * Thomas Jones: A Texas Ranger and rancher. His Zodiac is the Horse. * Tyler Jackson: A disgraced boxer who got kicked out of World Championship Boxing for cheating and now wants to redeem himself. His Zodiac is the Ox. * Veronika Pavlov: A Russian lab assistance who partakes in the tournament to gain some new ideas and new inventions. Her Zodiac is the Snake. Hidden * Chao Lin: Once a great general of the Qing Dynasty, he was then turned into a Jiang-shi. * Daji: An evil Huli jing ("fox spirit") who possessed the favorite consort of King Zhou of Shang, the last king of the Shang dynasty in ancient China. * Gong Gong: A dragon who rebelled against heaven and has now returned to seek revenge. * Xiang Yoa: A close associate of Gong Gong, who is a nine-headed serpent. * Xing Tian: A Chinese deity who fought against the Supreme Divinity, not giving up even after getting decapitated, using his nipples as eyes and his bellybutton as a mouth. * Zhurong: The Chinese god of fire, who set up the Zodiac Tournament so that he may find a champion worthy of aiding him in battle against Gong Gong. DLCs Category:Games